utaitefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Himeringo
Himeringo является относительно новым утайте с дрожащим и выразительным голосом. Несмотря на то, что девушка поддерживает такой плавный тон, она может изменять свой стиль, чтобы хорошо соответствовать песне. Это позволяет ей делать что-то вроде дуэта, словно близнецы Kagamine, используя свой яркий, молодой голос как Рин и глубокий, как у взрослых, голос как у Лен. Она отличается своими каверами от оригинально-звучащих песен, используя свой подходящий грандиозный стиль. Для примера ее кавер "Koi Tsubaki Hime" или "Yoshiwara Lament". Ее диапазон достаточно широк, и она может достигать без особых усилий высокие ноты; ее фальцет также очень высок. Ее вибрато быстр и узок. Она начала свою деятельность как Namanushi, и после того, как девушка начала петь запросы от своих слушателей, она стала их загружать. Первый кавер, который она исполнила, был на песню "Shinkai Shoujo", она получила значительное внимание своим эмоциональным качеством. Ее наиболее популярная работа на данный момент - "Idola no Сircus". Проекты * Член Symphonic Girls. Список каверов (Deep-Sea Girl) (2011.05.14) # "PIANO*GIRL" (2011.05.25) # "One Step・Layered" (2011.06.05) # "DoM" (2011.06.07) # "Magical☆Nuko Len Len" (2011.06.18) # "Sleep・Sky・Walk" (2011.06.21) # "Yuuyami no Ayame Uta" (Song of Twilight Murder) (2011.06.29) # "Enclosure" (2011.07.27) (Запривачено) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) -without serifu- (2011.07.27) (Запривачено) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) -с serifu- (2011.07.27) # "Babylon" (2011.08.07) # "Mimic" -перезагрузка- (2011.09.10) # "Haikei Misery" (Dear Misery) (2011.09.13) # "Scissorhands" (2011.09.17) # "Gravity" (2011.09.24) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.10.15) # "Noisy Lover Soul" (2011.10.16) # "Pumpkin・Syndrome" (2011.10.30) # "Kyun! Vampire Girl" (песня из iDOLM@STER) (2011.10.30) # "Hoshi wo Wataru Tori" (Bird That Crosses the Stars) -Oneshot- (2011.11.26) (Только для сообщества) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) -Oneshot- (2011.11.26) (Только для сообщества) # "Kuusou Mythology" (Fantasy Mythology) (Mirai Nikki OP) (2011.11.27) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.11) # "Shiawase Usagi" (Happiness Rabbit) -Замиксено с Manatsu- (2011.12.14) # "Enjou no Merry Christmas" (Blazing Merrry Christmas) (2011.12.24) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten-faced) (2012.01.10) # "Cendrillon" feat. Himeringo и YNG (2012.01.14) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) (2012.01.23) # "Sweet Song ABC" (2012.02.04) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Cheat Life Game) (2012.02.13) # "Kurumi☆Ponchio" (2012.02.18) (Warning: Content not appropriate for minors) # "cat's dance" (2012.02.22) # "Akatsuki Arrival" (2012.02.27) # "Rin-chan Nau!" feat. Himeringo и awoi* (2012.04.01) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2012.04.10) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.05.04) # "Last Effect" (2012.05.06) # "Setsuna Trip" (Momentary Trip) (2012.05.06) # "Magical☆Nuko Len Len" -New ver.- feat. Himeringo and Gari★Gari (2012.05.14) # "Kodoku no Kakurenbo" (One-man Hide and Seek) (2012.05.26) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.06.03) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) (2012.06.22) # "Kanzen Hanzai Love Letter" (Perfect Crime Love Letter) (2012.07.01) # "Nisemono Chuuihou" (Imposter Warning) (2012.07.01) # "Itsuka Egao, Itsumo Egao" (Smile Someday, Smile Always) feat. Amatoo., +*Mirin, Mocchii, Miisuke, Himeringo и atU (2012.07.23) # "Kaitou Peter & Jenny" (Thieves Peter & Jenny) (2012.07.27) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.07.30) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.08.15) # "Deadline Circus" feat. Himeringo и Gari. (2012.08.19) # "Birthday Song for Hatsune Miku" feat. Gari., Kusomanjuu, Tenko, FaSoLa, Keysuke, Himeringo, Shimita, GEM, Lydia и -saki- (2012.08.31) # "Koi Tsubaki Hime" (Love Camellia Princess) (2012.09.17) # "Route Sphere" (2012.10.15) # "Sarumane Isu Tori Game" (2012.11.04) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) (2012.11.11) # "Houkago Stride" (After-school Stride) (2012.12.03) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Himeringo и +*Mirin (2012.12.04) # "Rukusendaruku Kikou" (песня Linked Horizon) (2012.12.26) # "Senkou⇔Frustration" Flash⇔Frustration) (2012.12.28) # "Fushigi no Kohanasaichi" feat. Komatsuna, Noco, nayuta, Shuiro, Uron, YNG, Himeringo и Chii (2013.01.19) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Sanahara, nami, +*Mirin, Himeringo, Limit и Cocoyashi (2013.01.29) # "Arikitari Heroes" (Common Heroes) feat. Himeringo и +*Mirin (2013.01.25) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2013.02.22) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) feat. Himeringo и Owan (2013.02.24) # "Cruel Clocks" (2013.03.03) # "Kitsune no Yomeiri" (The Fox Bride) (2013.03.10) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.16) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. Rayzun, Yuaru, Moeko, Iincho, Himeringo, Amatoo., Natsume Itsuki (2013.03.17) # "Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat" (Lethargy Coup d'Etat) (2013.03.20) # "Painful World" feat. iciko, Umejiro, uuu, Uron, Kart, Kurokun, Sana, 38Ban, GEM, Nazo no Jinbutsu K, nami, Namukari, Panaman, Himeringo, Fasora, Horo Horo Chou, Ponge, Maamu, Masha, Migi ni Usetsu, Mes, Yuki Yucky и Rabipo (2013.04.01) # "Higurashi Moratorium" (Cicada Moratorium) (2013.04.14) # "Osana na Blue" (Childhood Blue) (2013.05.01) # "Jikon no Youyou Kono Keikou ni Ari" (The Vastness of the Hereafter is Within the Light of the Fireflies) feat. Himeringo и Nigai Hito (2013.05.18) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) (2013.05.31) # "Yotsuya-san ni Yoroshiku" (2013.06.16) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai" (Death Should not Have Taken Thee!) Feat. Himeringo и *Mirin (2013.06.22) # "Itsuka Egao, Itsumo Egao" (Smile Someday, Smile Always) feat. Himeringo, sunsea, mocona, Sana, Yuki Yucky, Riu, Orihime, Kiki, yuri✿, Kouzuki Yuka, Blanc, Ponzu, Sorako, Moko, Kiichigo, tamago, Komatsuna, Sanahara, Amane, peЯoco., Reji, Kimi＊, Hakumawi, syunka, Mifuyu и Ringoazami (2013.06.29) # "Uchouten Vivace" (Ecstatic Vivace) (2013.07.06) # "Tousou Honnou" (Escape Ability) (2013.08.14) # "Kari Some Star Mine" (2013.08.31) # "Watashi no Bara wo Haminasai" (Rozen Maiden OP) (2013.08.31) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. Nanao, Owan, Himeringo, VAЯOSH, Yumeko, Yukimura. и lino (2013.09.07) # "Tsubaki no Rinne wo" (The Rondo of Tsubaki) (2013.09.22) # "World Lampshade" (2013.10.20) # "Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai" feat. Himeringo и Owan (2013.11.16) # "Higanbana no Kareru Koro ni" (2013.12.08) # "flower of sorrow" feat. Himeringo и *Mirin (2014.01.01) # "Girlfriend" feat. Nanashou, Yuikonnu, Ikasan, Au, Himeringo, Hiiragi Yuka и Ashikubi (2014.02.05) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty-Seven) (2014.02.08) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Himeringo, Eco, Fasora, lino, Yumeko, Owan, Yukimura. и Nanao (2014.02.18) # "Garakuta Innocence" (Trashy Innocence) (2014.03.02) # "+♂" feat. Himeringo, Banana, Mikaru☆, Bun и +*Mirin (2014.03.22) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) (2014.04.18) # "Soushou Innocence" (Akuma no Riddle OP) (2014.05.31) # "Shinitai-chan" (2014.06.08) # "Terror" (2014.06.23) # "Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo" (The Transient Apple Salesgirl) (2014.07.27) # "Mememememe" (2014.08.16) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" feat. Himeringo и Owan (2014.08.29) # "Izayoi Seeing" (2014.09.21) # "Caramel Heaven" (2014.10.25) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" feat. Himeringo, Shakemii, Owan, Nanao, Eco, Yumeko, lino, Yukimura. и Madotsuki@ (2014.10.30) # "Love Photograph" (2014.10.31) # "Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai" (I Want to Dance in Kaguya's Castle) (Love Live! song) feat. posha, Omaru, yunasandy, anne, Remyu, mainann, Himeringo, eclair и Taiyakiya (2015.03.25) # "Kyou mo Harebare" feat. Himeringo, *Nanato, Yumeko, Au и Gem (2015.05.02) # "Onegai Darlin'" (2015.06.20) # "Kakushinteki☆Metamarufoze!" (Himouto! Umaru-chan! OP) (2015.08.31) # "Wonderful Rush" feat. Rita☆, lino, Kyoko, Owan, +*Mirin, Onishi Amimi, Tear, Himeringo и Shakemii (2015.12.05) # "Beat Your Heart" (2016.02.11) # "Little Symphony" (Оригинальная песня с Symphonic Girls) (2016.02.22) # "Gokukou Merveiles" (Оригинальная песня с yukki#) -Короткая вер.- (2016.04.22) # "Zutto, Futari." (Always, Two of Us.) feat. nayuta, (chorus) J, Hiramatsu Arata, *Nano, Baru, Himeringo, Mary и Yumo (2016.04.22)}} Песни на TmBox Галерея |himeringo twitter.png|Аватар Himeringo в своем Twitter |himeringo NND.31893669.png|Himeringo на NND |himeringo twitter 2.png|Himeringo в своем Twitter |himeringo anikora.png|Himeringo на вебсайте Anikora|Himemiringo-earnestzero.png|Himeringo и +*mirin на альбоме KnickKnackRecord "earnest.zero" |Himeringo Tmbox.png|Himeringo в своем TmBox|Himeringo-matsu.png|Himeringo в своем Twitter|nicolabor himeringo.png|Himeringo на лайве Nico Nico Labor |Jukevox03 Himeringo.png|Himeringo на лайве JUKEVOX:03 }} Факты * Если буквально переводить ее имя, то получится "принцесса-яблоко", именно поэтому она часто изображается с яблоками. * Она говорит, что она живет в деревне ниндзя. * Она использует US-122MKii и SB-XFI-GOP аудио интерфейсов, SM58 и AT-X11 микрофоны, Audacity для записи и SoundEngine Free для миксов. Ссылки * Twitter * Блог * Profile * TmBox Категория:NND утаите Категория:NND утаите (женщина) Категория:День рождение/27/07 Категория:Женщина Категория:Имеет TmBox Категория:Кагамине